Retribution
by Marisa Raven
Summary: Author's Note & chapter 11 uploaded Sweet silence and bitter shells R & R please
1. To the collar

Retribution:  
  
n 1: a justly deserved penalty [syn: requittal] 2: the act of correcting for your wrongdoing 3: the act of taking revenge (harming someone in retaliation for something harmful that they have done) especially in the next life  
  
Prologue:  
  
Voldemort had fallen the spring after Harry Potter's seventh year. Aurors had captured over three hundred Deatheaters. Now it was only a question of what to do with them. Not all of them had acted on his or her own free will. And not all could go to Azkaban.  
  
The Ministry asked Albus Dumbledore and several of the staff of Hogwarts for help. Severus Snape had not been included in these conversations. He had been confined to his chambers in the Hogwarts dungeons and his wand taken away and locked in a safe. He had been counted as a deatheater despite his efforts as a spy. All of the deatheaters vouched for his position as a deatheater.  
  
After three months of deliberations, They had come up with a plan. Restitution in the form of absolute servitude. The deatheaters would become slaves for a sentence decided on what crimes they had committed and the likelihood of rehabilitation. The ministry had special collars made. Enameled and bearing the name of their 'owner'.  
  
The former deatheaters could hold jobs as part of the restitution. A sort of community service if you will. Some worked in their owners homes. And still few would be sent to azkaban for execution. The only outward sign that these Wizards and Witches were former deatheaters was the collar they could not take off of their own free will.  
  
When the time came lots were drawn and requests were made as who would have certain lesser deatheaters. Some even paid for their 'slaves'. Severus Snape was one of these exceptions. Someone had paid for him.   
  
Someone had asked for him personally. Someone had a special purpose for him. Someone wanted him in their grasp. He wouldn't have to wait until someone grudgingly took him. But he would have to wait until he met his new 'owner'.  
  
He was sent to the home of his new owner, a large residence some distance away from Godric's Hollow. He was escorted by two Aurors one of which held a wooden box with his collar. His new owner would collar him.  
*******  
  
Part 1: June 23rd  
  
"Who are you?" She asked holding the collar lightly in her fingers.  
  
"Your servant and slave, Mistress," the man replied, kneeling at the woman's feet.  
  
"Who were you?"  
  
"Professor Severus Snape, Potions master at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." the man replied his voice wavering slightly. He watched the two Aurors who stood within the room, cold and broody looking wizards who, he knew, smiled on the inside.  
  
"Stupid slave, You are a deatheater," She said slapping him across the face. "Were," she corrected herself almost silently.  
  
"Yes, Mistress," He replied numbly, his head down.  
  
"Are you a free man?"  
  
"Mistress?" It was obvious that he wasn't.  
  
"Answer me slave, Are you a free man?" She raised her hand again, he flinched slightly.  
  
"No," There was bitterness and contempt in his voice.  
  
"No what?" She was angered in her own right, but, not by him.  
  
"No, I am not a free man, Mistress, I am your servant for the entirety of my sentence" He replied giving her a cold look. She slapped him again, this time not as hard.  
  
She held the collar out, Severus looked at the silver lettering on black enamel, "Read it,"  
  
"I belong to Hermione Granger," He replied swallowing hard.  
  
"You belong to me. I can do with you as I please." She slid the collar around his neck and locked it.  
  
"Yes Mistress, thank you," He felt the weight of the enameled collar. He knew that this was all part of a sick 'ceremony' thought up by someone who read way too many books. The Aurors nodded and with a muffled 'pop' apperated back to the ministry.  
  
He looked to his right and saw another man kneeling near the corner. His white blond hair was tied back into a ponytail, the white ribbon almost matching his hair color. Severus knew his own hair was bound in a similar fashion.  
  
"Lucius," Hermione called, the man immediately looked up.  
  
"Yes, Mistress?" he knelt at her feet.  
  
"Take Severus and show him where he is to work,"  
  
"Same as I Mistress?" He asked quietly  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Yes Mistress," Lucius looked over at the new slave, "come slave,"  
  
Severus stood, his legs cramped from being in such an awkward position. He had to nearly run to catch up with the man.  
*******  
  
"Lucius?" Severus asked when they had left the room.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"How is it that you are in Mistress' house?"  
  
"All deatheaters are slaves now, as restitution. You know that. We serve various sentences mine is fifteen years. Yours is only one." there was bitterness in his voice. "Mistress asked for you personally,"  
  
"Why?"   
  
"I do not know it is not my place to ask questions." Lucius led him to an office, "You are here with me, as a scribe, and a messenger if Mistress wishes,"  
  
Severus looked to the floor, "Very well," he resigned himself to the fact that for the next year he would be Hermione's personal slave. His life was in her hands. Many former deatheaters had already been killed at the hands of their masters. He may be one of them, why else would his best student wish to own him?   
  
Lucius watched him, "I am also supposed to show you to your quarters," He looked at Severus, he hadn't looked up, but instead he had put a hand to his collar. His fingers lightly traced the raised letters on the back of his collar. "Well,"  
  
Severus looked up, "You were saying something?"  
  
"I am to take you to your quarters." Lucius said dryly and slightly aggitatedwhen he had Severus' attention. "Come now,"  
  
Severus followed as he was led back down stairs and down a plain hallway. Lucius stopped in front of an oak door. "This is your room. Mine is further down the hall."  
  
"There are no locks." Severus looked at the door noting the simple handle.  
  
"It closes by itself, Besides we have no rights why should it matter to us?" Lucius said quietly "You have thirty minutes to get settled then you are expected back in the office." He looked at Severus once Miranda left to let Severus survey his room.  
  
Severus opened the door and stepped inside. The door silently closed behind him. He surveyed the small room. It was cramped but oddly pleasant, it had a woman's touch. He saw that the bed had dark green linens and there was a trunk at the foot. It, he knew, would have some of his clothes in it. There was a small writing desk atop it was a small leather bound journal, inkwell, and several new quills as well as a calligraphy pen. There was also a closet and a bathroom adjacent to it.  
  
Severus sat in the bed and regarded his situation. In six months he could appeal his sentence. Until then he had no chance or choice but to obey, the brightest pupil he had ever taught. He also had to depend on her entirely for everything.  
  
He began to run his finger through his hair and was stopped by the white ribbon. He pulled it out with disgust, and ran his fingers again through his raven hair. He went to the closet and opened it, expecting it to be empty.  
  
To his surprise he found several of his deep green waist coats inside. He gave a rueful smile and pulled on out and slipped it on. The high collar of the garment only covered a third of the enameled band at his throat. He looked around the room once more before sliding out the door and slowly made his way back up to the office.   
  
  
  
TBC?  
  
A/N: "Retribution' is an idea that I have been rolling around my mind for a while. While 'slave' is not the most appropriate term. servant would be better. But you have to figure that with a Ministry under new authority there is bound to be odd things to came about. I'm not sure I like this one, I have to see what people think of it before continuing. I should also say this was more or less inspired by several Nine Inch Nails songs. 


	2. My Mistress is kind

Almost one month later: July 13th  
  
Severus Snape woke, he opened his eyes and looked at the familiar dark dark corners of the ceiling and walls. He rubbed his eyes and then sat up. It was early, about four thirty a.m. or so. he slipped his bare feet over the side of the bed and looked around the room. It was almost completely dark.  
  
He got up and walked over to the wall closest to his door. He flipped the light switch on. Severus still still reveled in the fact that his Mistress' house had such a novelty as electricity. He was so used to candles, torches and sconces, that he was still amused.  
  
He blinked at the brightness and walked into his small bathroom and started the shower. He stripped and stepped into the warm water.   
*******  
  
Hermione was walking through the small side hall where her servants lived. She heard the shower going in Severus' room and opened the door to his room. She looked around the room and noted that the bound leather journal on the small writing desk was open.  
  
She glided over and sat in the worn leather chair. She traced her fingers along the serpentine script. She began to read.  
  
~July 12th  
  
Life here is pleasant. Far different than my years as a servant to Voldemort. I've grown used to being a servant. Miss Granger is a firm task mistress, she is not like some I have heard about. She has only raised her hand to me once since my collaring. But it was justified, I treated her as a mere student.   
  
Lucius seems to accept his fate but with his son gone he has very little to hope for anymore. Draco wasn't the best of students at times but he did have potential. So many of them did, and so many of them are gone. I do not know what she, my Mistress, has planned for me. Or why she asked for me. Maybe someday she will tell me...~  
  
She heard the shower stop and she stood up. She could read the rest later is she wished. She swept from the room smiling to herself. At least he hasn't written anything atrocious about her.  
******  
  
Hermione swept down the hall and to her office. She opened the door to her office and wasn't surprised when she saw a snowy owl perched on her sill. She opened the window, "Hello Hedwig," the owl glided to the desk and dropped a letter there. "Would you like a treat?" She gave the owl a bit of owl treat then sat down at the desk.  
  
She picked up the letter and looked at the address. It was from St. Mungo's, actually it was from Harry, who now worked in St. Mungo's, violent curses and hexes department.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Work here is going well, I wish you would take some time off and visit before you start at hogwarts. I heard you got Snape, Not only that but you paid for him. Why did you go and do something like that? Well it's back to work for me. I'll tell Sirius and Remus you send you're love.  
  
with love  
  
Harry  
******  
  
She set down the letter and rubbed her temples. She picked up her quill and slid a piece of parchment in front of her.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
News travels fast doesn't it? I take enough time off to suit my needs, you don't have to worry about me. And as for Severus, you and I both know that no one else would take him. So I asked for him, even though I had to pay the fee. He may have been the worst teacher you and I ever had, but he did spy for our side and he did save many students. I have respect for the man, and his work. That's why I did it. I have to go, Have to get to work as well.  
  
with love   
  
Hermione.  
  
She signed and sealed the letter and gave it to the still waiting owl. Hedwig hooted and took the letter in her beak, she looked at Hermione once more before flying out the window.  
*****  
  
Severus buttoned the last button on his waist coat and looked at himself in the small mirror in the wall. Perfectly presentable, he thought, Miss Granger would have no less. He walked down the servants hall to the kitchen and picked up a cup of tea and a scone. He made his way up to the office where he knew he had a small stack of work he had not finished the night before.   
  
It's still early, no one will be up, he told himself, he opened the door to the office and nearly dropped the cup in his hand. Hermione sat in a large armchair by the large window. "Mistress?"  
  
Hermione glanced at the tall man in the door way, "Severus, It's early,"  
  
"I know mistress, I am always up at this time. I prefer to get an early start at my work,"  
  
"That's why Lucius can never find you in the morning? Because you are here working?" Hermione noted his nod. "I assume that is your breakfast."  
  
He nodded, "It suits me," unlike my collar he thought.  
  
"Well I shall not interrupt your work then,' She said giving him a smile, "Though I may want to start a conversation,"  
  
Severus smiled, "Whatever Mistress wishes," He set the tea down, having finished his scone in the hall way. He sat at the low desk he favored as he took the papers that he had started the day before. He noticed that most of his work had revolved around her potions work. She had accomplished much in the year since graduating. She had written a book on potions, it had done well in selling, hence the large house.  
******  
  
Hermione watched the tall stoic man as he started to work, "Severus, why didn't you run when Voldemort attacked? So many others did."  
  
"I, unlike them, and despite my grim exterior, have a terrible sense of honor. My parents taught me that only cowards run, and that it is better to stay, fight and die then to die a cowards death."  
  
"But you now wear a collar, Is that not cowardly?"  
  
"No." Severus watched her, "Everyone had to pay for their crimes eventually, I am by no means a 'Tabula Rasa' I have done atrocities. The collar is just how I pay for my crimes, it is a punishment almost not fitting the crime, though I could still go to Azkaban as a final task if my Mistress wishes."  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say, so she remained quiet and watched him work as the sun rose.   
  
TBC?   
  
A/N: WOW! Thanks for all of the reviews. I didn't think I would get any. Um, let me think. I plan on going into how the war happened and ended and how Hermione exactly acquired Severus. but um yeah I hope you likes this chapter. 


	3. Return to familiar grounds

Roughly two months later: August 16th  
  
Severus woke every morning at least an hour before his Mistress; To dress and make himself presentable. The only outward sign that he was a slave was the enameled collar that was locked both magically and physically around his pale throat. Only Hermione could unlock it before the year was up. After his sentence was over it would come off on its own.  
  
He now knew that Hermione, his mistress, had two other former Deatheaters in her employ other than Lucius and himself. He knew that the two were destined to go to Azkaban.   
  
He sat in the kitchen drinking his morning tea and eating oatmeal. Considering the circumstances he was kept well. He knew that the new term at Hogwarts was starting soon. Albus had not yet found a replacement for him. And he knew Hermione would be taking over transfiguration. She had told him, herself. Since talking to her privately in the office that morning a month before he had noticed that he had more freedom than the others. He could call her 'Hermione'. It was as if he didn't have the collar on. It was as if she respected him.  
  
Severus stood and put his bowl and cup in the sink. He would start his work early and get as much done as he could. He would ask her as soon as he saw her again.  
******  
  
He sat in the office, alone, transcribing potions notes and other documents. He looked over his work and set aside the notes he had finished and picked up another stack of papers to proofread.   
  
Severus felt someone watching him and he set his quill down. He turned and saw the robed figure watching him. "Hermione," he breathed softly as she walked in and inspected his work. "I mean, Mistress," He caught her smile.  
  
"Your work is done, good." She replied softly, "You are coming with me to Hogwarts next week."  
  
"May I ask why?" He looked into her deep brown eyes.  
  
"You have classes to teach." She replied bringing her hand up and tracing her fingers above and below that collar. He shivered slightly at her touch. "Unless you'd rather not.  
  
Severus heard a snap and felt the weight at his throat being removed. "I still have...." the cool air of the room hit the warm skin if his neck, he shivered slightly.  
  
"While at Hogwarts you will staying close to my chambers. Which are conveniently located across from yours in the dungeons. Don't worry you won't have to sleep at me feet. You have special permission from the ministry to have your collar off for the remainder of the time. You cannot leave the castle though, not without me being with you. Your wand will also be returned to you,"  
  
Severus smiled and rubbed his hands on his neck. He then stood and wrapped his arms around her in an awkward hug. He let go suddenly, "I'm sorry, mistress," he felt flushed when he said this. He, despite his collar, enjoyed her company, even if it meant being her slave.   
  
"My my, aren't we a little red," She smiled and slid the collar back around his neck. "It has to go back on until we get to Hogwarts."  
  
He nodded, jealousies were not becoming of a servant, he thought as he watched her leave. For the first time in his life he felt happy, much to his amazement. He had been around her everyday for the past two months and he slowly began to realize that he was falling in love with his Mistress.  
*******  
  
Hermione never thought that the ministry would actually give her Severus. She had to pay a hundred galleons for him, an astronomical fee, but it well be worth it she thought.   
  
She hadn't liked slapping Severus when he had been collared, but the Aurors had to make sure that he wasn't going to an owner that would go easy on him. He was the last one to be collared. He's too strong for a collar, she told herself, He doesn't even deserve this sort of treatment. All of the staff at Hogwarts knew he had been innocent. But with three hundred people saying he was there, he lost the vote.  
  
I shouldn't do this to someone I admire and care about. She had already made arrangements for the other Deatheaters in her employ. Two were going to Azkaban as they had proved unable to be rehabilitated. Lucius would be given to Sirius and Severus would go with her She didn't like the idea of slavery, it was more indentured servitude that anything else.  
  
Next week we go to Hogwarts and we can live a fairly normal life. She smiled as she walked, next week I tell him.   
  
TBC?  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews yet again. I know that Mione and Severus are a bit OOC but they will fall into a more familiar characterization soon. also I have thought about why I chose retribution as a name but there will be a reason for this in later chapters. 


	4. fear and false feelings

"It's not love," Lucius sat across from Severus in the kitchen, "I know what you're thinking and it's not love, you're just thankful to have your own damned hide in one piece. It'll pass, trust me, I felt the same thing, sadly." he looked disgusted to have felt anything for a little mudblood.  
  
Severus watched the fair haired man as he sat across from him, "I am glad to have my hide in one piece. But, that's not what I am thinking."  
  
"Your wondering if you're ever going back to Hogwarts?" Lucius hadn't been told of Hermione's plans, "The little whelps in Slytherin house have no idea that you were caught," Lucius stood and walked towards the doorway. "let's hope for their sake you go back, someone needs to teach them that there is still pride in being Slytherin."  
  
Severus watched a Lucius left the room, he scowled. They had gone to school together, been as good a friends as two ambitious Slytherins could and yet there was no way that Severus could trust Lucius. He sat quietly and thought about Hermione, he was indeed grateful that he had gone to her. But why hadn't Albus stepped in? Why hadn't Hogwarts taken him? In that sense he felt betrayed by the Headmaster. Betrayal was one thing Severus had felt most in his forty three years.   
  
He gave a small laugh. Well you've lived this long you old git, fate must have a purpose for you yet. He put his tea cup in the sink and stretched, well up to the office you have work to do, He thought to himself.  
*******  
  
Hermione sat in Severus' small room, his small bound journal in front of her. She opened it and began to read.  
  
~It's strange, being told you're going back to Hogwarts. In a sense I feel betrayed that Albus or some representative from Hogwarts didn't ask for me. Here I ramble on about passed around as a piece of merchandise, well in a sense I am. It surprised me when I learned that my name had never been publicly listed. Many assume, I am sure, that I have gone on about my work at Hogwarts and have had nothing to do with this whole fiasco. I felt for weeks that I would never see my dungeons again. And despite that fact that I have to have a minder everywhere I go, I at least don't have to look over my shoulder to see in anyone is going to kill me...~  
  
Hermione set the book down and thought about what she had read. Albus will have to explain everything to him when we get there. He should at least know that His Gringotts account is still there and hadn't been frozen. She stood and rubbed the bridge of her small nose, something she remembered Severus had done many a time in class when he was frustrated at a student, mostly with Neville though.  
  
She glided from the room and through the halls until she reached the outside door, she opened it and immediately caught the heady scent of hundreds of roses in full bloom. She stepped outside, and smiled when she saw all of the blooms. Reds and Yellows dominated the garden. Hermione walked along the small gravel paths, her fingers occasionally brushing the petals of the largest roses.  
  
Hermione felt someone was watching her and looked up towards the house. She caught sight of a pair of dark eyes watching her from the office, She arched her eyebrow and tilted her head. The eyes continued to watch her despite this.   
  
Hermione turned and smiled. I swear he enjoys staring at me, she told herself. In two days they would be back at Hogwarts. Tomorrow they would go to Diagon alley. It was before the school rush thankfully, and she could do her shopping in peace. Severus on the other hand, I suppose I could take his collar off for the day. It would be less stressful for him. She smiled in amusement as she continued to walk the paths.   
  
TBC?  
  
A/N: It's a short chapter I know but I've been sick and was out of town. Thanks for all the reviews. I tried to rationalize Severus' feelings in this chapter I don't know if I did it successfully though.   
  
Thanks: Kbear, maddie, plastic, YRI, angel of the north, newt scamander, fujin101. 


	5. Only one left

Severus woke with the unnerving feeling that he was being watched. He sat up only to discover he was alone in his room. He ran his hand through his raven hair and reached for the pajama shirt that lay on the floor where he had discarded it.   
  
He stretched and stood. It was six a.m. He walked towards his small bathroom. Still feeling slightly unnerved he stripped and stepped into the shower.  
  
Severus stood with his head against the cool tile of the stall. He could still hear the screams of terror when the Aurors attacked Voldemort's hide out. He had been one of the few not wearing the Deatheater garb.   
  
He could still see Remus' large brown eyes as Lucius used the curse that now had him mute. He shuddered and tried to shake the image from his mind to no avail. Severus finished showering and grabbed the towel from the rack and wrapped it around himself.   
  
Severus looked at his pale chest and the scars that crisscrossed it. Years of working both sides is not with out its perils, he muttered as he stepped back into his room.  
******  
  
Hermione glided from the side hall where Severus' room lay. She smiled to herself. It was not the first time she had nearly been caught by the sleeping man as he woke. She had thought about her invisibility cloak, but that seemed a little weird to her.  
  
She made her way back up to her bedroom on the second floor and shut the door tightly behind her. She glanced at Crookshanks, as he slept in the center of the bed, before going to her closet.  
  
She opened the double doors to reveal the vast walk in closet. Stepping inside she immediately saw what she was looking for; a scarlet velvet cloak with with a light gold colored lining. She took it off of the peg and left her room with it.  
  
She had just made it down the stairs when she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door and saw three men on the porch. "Sirius, glad you could come early. Lucius isn't particularly happy with this you know." She stepped aside and allowed him and the two Aurors to enter.  
  
"Well Remus is just ecstatic to have him," Sirius replied dryly.  
  
"Have they found the counter curse yet?"  
  
"No. But If I let him I am sure Remus would love to give him a taste of his own medicine."  
  
"Why doesn't he just bite him?" She knew full well that Lucius despised Werewolves, and would try and ill himself if he were bitten.  
  
"He'd probably do that as well."  
  
The two Aurors stood by the door silently waiting for Lucius to appear. They were the same two that had brought him. "I'll go get him," Hermione said excusing herself.  
  
"There's no need," Lucius stood in the doorway, he looked unhappy. "I'm prepared to leave."  
  
"You can go ahead of me," Sirius addressed the Aurors who led a very unhappy Lucius out the door. After they had left he spoke again. "When are you returning to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Tomorrow" Hermione said smiling, "I'm going to Diagon today to pick up a few things,"  
  
"Well you know where to find me if you need anything," He gave her a light kiss on the cheek before letting himself out.  
  
"Take care, and don't let Remus do anything stupid."  
  
"Trust me I won't," With that and a muffles 'pop' Sirius disapperated.  
*******  
  
Hermione shut the door and smiled, 'Well now that that's over with I get out of here." She said to herself as she walked down the hallway and back to the servants hall. She stopped in front of Severus' door and knocked. "Severus?" She opened the door and smiled.  
  
He sat at the small writing desk quill in hand and the leather bound journal open. "Severus, Lucius is gone,"  
  
He looked up from the journal and set the quill down. He had a grim look on his face, "Oh?" He didn't know exactly what to say.  
  
Hermione saw his confusion and walked over to him. He remained in his chair as she stood next to him.   
  
Severus felt her cool hands on his neck as she traced the edges of the collar with her fingertips. She murmured something that he didn't understand and heard the locking mechanism of the collar move.   
  
Hermione pulled the collar away and held it in her hands. "Are you ready? I am sure that there are things you need to pick up as well."  
  
"How can I?" He asked, "My Gringotts vault was sealed, just like the rest of the Deatheaters."  
  
"Actually it wasn't" Hermione said smiling. She shrunk the collar and placed it in a ring box before slipping it into the pocket of her robe. "I know you'll want to know how and why but things will be explained in due time."  
  
He didn't argue, but instead stood and followed her out the door.  
*********  
  
An hour later they were in Diagon Alley. Severus knew no one was watching him but he felt as if many eyes were watching him. Hermione had to reassure him several times to relax and that his collar wasn't going to go back on.  
  
"Is that wise Miss Granger?" he asked as they stood in front of one of the many apothecaries. They had just left Gringotts and now were ready to shop  
  
"Quite, as long as I am with you they will not question it. Now let's go in." She held the door and nearly pushed him inside.   
  
Severus took a deep breath as he entered, reveling in all of the various odors that permeated the shop; from fetid and sour to sweet and flowery. He felt he was in his own element.  
  
The shopkeeper, a squat wizard, looked up from the counter. "Can I help you?" He then saw Severus, "Ah, Severus, preparing for school yet again?"  
  
"I am," Severus said, "I will need the usual list. You still have it don't you, Roland?"  
  
"And why wouldn't I?" the shopkeeper replied as he pulled a folded piece of parchment from a file. "Anything for you miss?"  
  
Hermione was about to say something when Severus interrupted her, "Do you still have those sets? The ones with the rare ingredients?"  
  
"Aye." He levitated a large Apothecary chest onto the counter, "We just got this one in,"  
  
Hermione looked at Severus, "Good, I'll take it." Severus said to Hermione's surprise. Apothecary boxes were expensive, and one filled with rare potions ingredients even more so. He looked at Hermione and raised an eyebrow before turning back to the shopkeeper.  
  
"I don't need anything," Hermione finally replied as the shopkeeper looked at her again. With her new job she would have little time for potions. She looked around the shop while Severus paid for his items. She looked up when she saw him watching her. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes," He said in his usual silky voice. "Where did you want to go next?"  
  
"Flourish and Blotts," She replied as they walked out of the store.   
*********  
  
They returned to Hermione's home later in the afternoon. Hermione immediately took her purchases up to her bedroom leaving Severus to take his to his room. Severus took of his coat and lay it across the foot of his bed. He sat down and took the shrunken Apothecary box out of his pocket. After clearing his small desk off he set it down and returned it to it's normal size.  
  
Hermione had given him his wand back, it was against the rules but she had already broken one by allowing him to have his collar off in public.  
  
He examined to contents and was pleasantly surprised at the extensiveness of the items; everything from iridescent water dragon scales to several bottles of unicorn tears was contained in the thirty small drawers.  
  
He re shrunk it and placed it in his truck along with the rest of his purchases.  
******  
  
Hermione packed what she had bought as soon as she got to her room. She wondered why Severus had bought the Apothecary box. He doesn't need it does he? Or was it to show off? She asked herself. She shrugged it off and continued to pack. They would be leaving to Hogwarts on the first train out.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. sorry I haven't updated sooner. 


	6. Scenic view

Severus and Hermione sat on the teachers only Hogwarts express. The train brought many of the teachers to the school. Severus could not apperate until his sentence was over.   
  
She watched Severus, as he lightly dozed, on the seat across from her. He had wanted to finish some last minute work the night before and she had let him.  
  
Hermione gazed out of the window at the familiar scenery. She smiled, though saddened that there would be many faces she wouldn't see there. Professor Flitwick, McGonagall, Vector, so many gone to early graves and so many others couldn't stay.  
  
She tried not to think about it and turned her attention, again, back to Snape. He sat upright, though leaning slightly against the window. She looked at the almost severe arches of his eye brows and then his aquiline nose. She smiled when she saw his lips, full enough for them to be alluring, and so quick to frown.  
  
Severus knew she watched him, he wasn't asleep. He was only doing what so many snakes did; play dead, or in his case asleep. Hermione was so engrossed in watching him that she nearly jumped out of her skin when he spoke, "I do not believe, Hermione, that I am part of the scenery."  
  
"You're awake!?" She asked slightly chagrined that he had finally caught her watching him. "I thought..."  
  
"I know when someone is watching me when I sleep," He opened his eyes and gave her a raised eyebrow. He now realized that it was she that had caused him to wake suddenly so many mornings back at her home. "It is very unsettling Miss Granger,"  
  
"I thought we were past formalities, Professor?" She gave him a look which he could not read. "Unless you'd rather continue them?"  
  
He gave her a half hearted scowl and closed his eyes again. She smiled again and turned her attention to the scenery outside of the train.   
  
Severus knew that she was stealing occasional glances at her and tried not to smile. Curiosity always killed the Gryffindor, he thought to himself as he was gently lulled to sleep by the train.  
******  
  
Severus woke some time later. He looked towards Hermione, she was asleep. He looked out the window and noticed that evening had arrived. "I might as well wake her." he muttered as he stood and stepped over to her.  
*****  
  
Hermione felt the cool hand on hers, she opened her eyes to see Severus looming over her. "We're almost there." He removed his hand and sat back down.  
  
"Have I been asleep that long?" She asked stifling a yawn.  
  
"I presume so." Severus replied watching the darkened sky outside the train.  
  
They sat in silence for the final leg of the journey, neither saying anything to the other.   
*******  
  
Hermione stepped of the train and immediately saw Hagrid, "Hagrid!" She walked over to him and smiled.  
  
"Mione, Dumbledore said ye was coming back this year to teach," He smiled warmly at her then turned his attention to the man standing slightly behind her, "Professor Snape, welcome back,"  
  
Severus nodded, "Thank you," This slightly startled Hagrid but he hid it well.   
  
"Well Dumbledore will be expecting you I suppose. So I won't keep ye any longer," Hagrid gave Hermione another smiled before She and Severus walked away, towards the horse less coaches that awaited the teachers..  
*****  
  
Severus I don't think I have ever heard you be so polite to Hagrid before." She said when they sat down.  
  
"Why is that so hard to believe?" He raised and eyebrow to her, "Or has my greasy exterior made you believe that I cannot be polite... When I choose to be."  
  
"I guess I am still not used to seeing you as a colleague instead of as my teacher."  
  
"Or as a slave," He replied with such a coldness that it nearly chilled her.  
  
"I only treated you that way because I couldn't let the Aurors or Lucius, for that matter, see that you had special privileges." Her temper was rising and she let the tone of her voice show it.   
  
The coaches stopped in front of the castle and the professors left them. Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself. "Dumbledore will explain everything." She said when she spotted the nearly ancient wizard.  
  
TBC  
A/N: I know I kinda left you hanging but I want to have a really detailed next chapter and the only way to do that is to leave you hanging here. :P  
  
Thanks for all of the reviews. I appreciate them 


	7. Explanation

Severus caught sight of Albus as he greeted the arriving teachers. He felt a wave of betrayal running through him.  
  
"Severus," The old wizard was smiling at him, "I see Miss Granger had brought you along safely."  
  
"I suppose," He gave Hermione an almost icy look, but she had her back to him.  
  
"Well, come along the both of you," Albus replied his eyes twinkling, "I'm sure I can explain everything,"   
*******  
  
The pair followed Albus up to his office and they sat down. "Now Severus, I know you must feel betrayed by this whole fiasco," Albus started, "The new minister if Magic was as you know Fudge's protege and doesn't look kindly to my meddling."  
  
"Headmaster," Hermione started, "I think He just wasn't to know why he is in the collar so to speak,"  
  
"Ah yes. Well, seeing as the Ministry turned a blind eye on your useful spying. They only saw the fact that you were at one time a Deatheater, and in this case they decided that the evils were greater than the good. I contacted Miss Granger, here, as soon as I learned that you were indeed going to remain incarcerated. She had already agreed to a teaching position here and the Ministry wouldn't see the tie in her purchasing you and my meddling to bring you back here."  
  
Severus, though, slightly confused by the rambling, understood. Hermione made sure she got him, so she could bring him back here without the Ministry interfering. "So I shouldn't feel betrayed,"  
  
"No my dear boy," Albus said smiling, "Consider your sentence up and your are free to go about you business here."  
  
"Thank you," Severus replied quietly, "How much did she pay for me?"  
  
"A hundred galleons, not including fees." Hermione said, Severus was surprised anyone would charge that amount for a human being let alone him.  
  
"Well, no that some of that is cleared up, I suggest you two get settled in your chambers."  
TBC?  
  
A/N: A real shorty I know, but it'll get better. thanks for all of the reviews 


	8. Keeping Hope

A/N: I am so sorry for the terrible grammar in the last chapter, sleep deprivation makes you think you have it right. Again my apologies.  
************  
  
Lucius was not happy about his present circumstances. Being a servant to a Werewolf and an animagus was not where he wanted to be at the moment.   
  
Just a little longer, he thought as he worked, until I can make my escape. I will get rid of these two and that bloody mudblood who sent me here.   
  
"Lucius, smile when you work," Sirius laughed cruelly at him, Remus stood beside him, his large brown eyes flashing with anger.   
  
"Yes, sir," Lucius replied through gritted teeth and continues to work.   
  
"C'mon Remus," Sirius put his hand on his friends shoulder, "Letter from Harry,"  
  
Remus nodded and gave a cold look to the collared wizard. He walked with Sirius to the other room, he sighed and sat at the table where the letter lay.   
  
"We'll find a counter-curse old friend," Sirius saw the sad look in Remus' eyes. He picked up the letter and began to read aloud, "Dear Sirius and Remus. So far we have not been able to find either a charm, potion or counter-curse. We are close I know we are. Until then I hope you do not give up hope. Hermione sends her love and says she hopes you visit her sometime at Hogwarts. signed Harry,"  
  
Remus used his wand to write smoke letters, "She bought Severus didn't she?"  
  
"Yes, It's part of Albus' plan to bring him back to Hogwarts without the Ministry interfering,"  
  
"He turned out okay," Remus wrote, "Albus has said that if, when, I get my voice back I can return to Hogwarts to teach,"  
  
"It will do you good," Deep down, Sirius doubted that they would ever find the cure Remus needed. The archaic spell Lucius had used was too powerful.  
************  
  
Hermione and Severus walked through the dungeons neither of them speaking, Hermione stopped at a large oak door Severus had never seen before, "I have never seen that before,"  
  
"They added these chambers recently," She replied smiling, this is indeed going to be hard,she thought before continuing, "For what it's worth I am sorry,"  
  
"Typical Gryffindor, always apologizing," Severus retorted with a snort, he was back in his element, "As long as I can have my privacy and some peace I don't really bloody care anymore, I suppose I should have just died,"  
  
Hermione was silent, she couldn't speak. "Your chambers haven't been touched,"  
  
"That's Good," Severus turned, "I assume I may go to them without you holding my hand?"  
  
"Yes," She watched him walk down the hall and to his chambers before entering her own.   
  
Her chambers were spacious and decorated in muted Gryffindor colors. The had everything she needed except a kitchen but she told herself she would soon grow used to that. She sat on a pale burgundy sofa and sighed, soon she would be in charge of students and a classroom, but now she wanted nothing more than to relax.  
*************  
  
Severus felt immediately relaxed as he walked into his dark chambers. He lit the candles and lamps inside and walked around to make sure all of his belonging were intact. They were.   
  
He sat down in a large armchair next to the fireplace and stared at the cold hearth/ Would it truly have been better if I had died? he asked himself. Possibly, then you wouldn't have had to deal with being owned by a former student. No matter how pretty she may be, being owned wasn't on his list of things he wanted. What do you want Severus? I don't know, he thought, Family? A wife? Children?  
  
He had never been able to picture anyone who would want him, let alone have his children. Sure he had been a bit of a Casanova in his younger years but at forty-three he had little hope that there was anything left for him in the world other than his job, his life, at Hogwarts.  
  
Severus yawned and light a fire in the hearth, he felt the cold creeping into his bones. Too old for this, he thought. He caught sight of the rapier above the mantle. He stood and picked it up, I'm probably a bit rusty, but this will keep my mind of of things. he hefted the light blade and swished the blade in salute to an imaginary partner...  
  
TBC?  
  
AA/N: I hope the grammar in this is much better. Thanks for the reviews, It helps to have tasteful comments on how I could've made the last chapter better. 


	9. small comfort

Severus set the rapier back on the mantle, he was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. He still enjoyed the feel of the weapon in his hand.  
  
He smiled in satisfaction knowing he wasn't as rusty as he thought he was. he walked through his chambers making sure everything was still in good order before heading to the bathroom for a shower.  
****************  
  
Hermione stood in the library, she too a deep breath and smelled the familiar musty scent of the old and ancient book. She was truly home.  
  
She walked amongst the shelves of the library and hummed a muggle tune to herself as she did. Soon, she thought, I will have classes. She smiled again before continuing. She couldn't help but remember all the times she snook in and took books from the restricted section. Now she didn't have to sneak. She caught sight of a shadow in a dark corner of the restricted section. She stood and watched for several minutes as the shadow watched her.  
  
"Now miss Granger, you know better then to stare." Severus strode out of the dark corner and gave her a cruel smile, "It's rude,"  
  
"Severus," Hermione was quite startles, "I thought you were in your chambers,"  
  
"I was," He replied as he slid past her and to a large dark green armchair by the fire place. Severus sat and opened the dusty tome that sat in his lap. Hermione watched as he rubbed his neck as if he still wore the collar. She reached into the pocket of her robe and pulled out the ring box that held Severus' collar.  
  
"Severus?" She called softly s she walked over to him, "For what it's worth I am sorry for how I have treated you," She set the small box on the open page, turned and left the library.  
  
Severus remained silent as he watched her walk from the library. He picked up the box and opened it, a thin cruel smile played across his lips. The smalle enameled collar rested on black velvet lining. Severus closed the box an tucked it into the pocket of his pants.  
  
I have to admit, Severus thought, She was far kinder then Voldermot ever was. He turned his attention back to the book in his lap. He would have to brush up on some of his reading and potions before classes strted, and he didn't have much time.  
  
TBCA/N: Short chapter I know but I still have writers block and it's so bloody annoying. but thanks for the reviews from when I last posted. 


	10. dark plans within & subtle frustration

No one stirred in Black Manor except for a certain rat, who scurried in the shadows. He crept past the house elves that slept on the still warm hearthstones and he crept past the semi watchful raven that sat dozing on his perch.  
  
He crept into the cellar that served as a potions room. He stood still for a moment before creeping to a cabinet. He opened the lock easily enough and found the jar of lacewings. I only need a handful, he thought as he carefully put them into a smaller jar.   
  
He closed the cabinet and crept up the stairs. He had carefully memorized which would creek and which had magic wards on them. He moved past the sleeping raven and the sleeping house elves, He stopped once in the hall ways to make sure no one else was moving in the house. He smiled maliciously and went back to his room.  
  
Inside the small room and under the chest at the foot of the bed was a loose board. Lucius moved the chest as quietly as he could and pulled up the board. He had almost all of his ingredients and soon he would be rid of his collar and would have his own revenge. *********  
  
Severus sat in the library, he had been there for several hours, and was growing frustrated. He slammed the book then looked sheepishly around himself. Bugger, he thought, why am I suddenly so damned paranoid? he stood and returned the book to it's place in the restricted section. He felt the leaden weight of the ringbox in his pocket. How could such a small thing weigh so much? he mused.  
  
Severus took a deep breath and inhaled the familiar musty scent of ages old tomes. He looked around himself one last time to make sure he wasn't dreaming then left.   
  
He wandered the hallways with no real intention of heading back to his chambers. He looked at the familiar stones as he walked slowly. You know Severus, you never thought you'd actually be back here did you? A small voice told him in his mind, You thought you'd be dead right now....  
  
He forced the voice to quite as he slowly made his way down to his classroom and office **********  
  
Remus slept with troubled dreams. He could cry out in his dreams, though he could not in everyday life. He tossed and turned and eventually sat straight up in his bed. His heart was racing and he was covered in cold sweat. But he could not remember what had woken him up or what he had dreamed about. He sniffed and burrowed back under his blankets only to lay awake for the rest of the night. *****  
  
Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose, he was growing more and more frustrated as each day past. He was trying to find the counter-curse or at least a potion that would give his mute werewolf friend his voice back. He didn't know where else to look he had tried dozens if not hundreds of books on curses, counter-curses and potions.  
  
He stood up and walk around his work area. There was no one else there, they had all gone home. I should go home too, he thought as he paced, but I can't give up no matter what. *******  
  
Hermione sept peacefully, crookshanks lay curled behind her knees and purred softly as he slept. She dreamt the she was wearing a collar, that she was a slave. But not to just anyone, She was Severus' slave. She turned over in her sleep and the images in her dreams changed, she was back at her home with children running through that rose garden . She smiled and sighed and fell into a deeper sleep...  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: zSorry about not updating sooner, been busier then normal.... getting ready to move to New Mexico in two months (hopefully) Thanks for the reviews all:) I will be updating more frequently now that my writer's block had gone bye-bye. 


	11. bitter shells

Bitter shells:  
  
Severus was not looking forward to the day when the students would arrive at Hogwarts. He Stood stock still in his classroom, reading the air though its scents. The faint smell of spring water that leaked perpetually through a crack in the north wall. The musty tomes that lined the walls, ancient texts in unknown tongues that held secrets that no one but Severus knew. The different notes characteristic of the herbs, minerals, animals and extracts used in potions. All of these scents melded into a symphony of scent. Each smell balanced the other out. He was finally back into his own element, here he could be a tyrant, he could torment, he could pretend the past never happened.  
  
Severus leaned against the southern wall, he listened to the comforting silence. His acute ears hear the light step of small feet just outside the closed classroom door, "To whom ever is there. Please do not hesitate to enter the Hellhole," He pasted a snide smile on his face and waited to see what luckless creature was about to cross the threshold into his domain. His smile quickly disappeared when he saw the slim figure of Miss Granger stepping into the room. "May I help you Professor Granger?" He raised his eyebrow in a criticizing arc.  
  
"If this is a bad time I'll leave," she had felt him grow colder with each day after their return to hogwarts, and it made her feel like a schoolgirl again.   
  
"No please, I have all the time in the world," His sarcasm cut through the air like a red hot blade on ice.  
  
"I just got an owl from harry asking me if I knew of any potions ingredients that might help Remus," Her voice was strong and clear as she looked the 'git' in the eye. She raised her tone slightly, "But since you seem to be busy taking in the sight sounds and scents of the dungeon I'll leave you to it. Besides I am sure that you couldn't give me anymore information than I already know." She turned to go pausing slightly at the door.  
  
"Professor Granger that is either an attempt to degrade my intelligence or it is a challenge,"  
  
"I'll let you figure that one out on your own Professor snape," Hermione left the dungeons, leaving Severus to ponder the situation and furrow his brow.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I am sorry for not updating on any of my stories as soon as i said i would. 


	12. Chapter 12

To my readers :

I have not forgotten about my stories, I have been working on some RL projects. I am currently finishing the final once over/ editing of my first published book. It is taking a little longer than I thought to get it out there and available. (online sales thru and by October)

Thanks for reading

M. Raven


End file.
